


No need for comfort

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advice, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Early Work, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Rare Characters
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Aveva dato la sua parola a Cho, e a tutti gli altri dell’ES, ma al Ministero continuavano a cadere teste, e si era preoccupata che la prossima potesse essere quella della madre.Così aveva parlato.





	No need for comfort

** No Need for Comfort **

Piangeva.

Piangeva, e aveva solo un vago sentore del perché lo stesse facendo.

Si sforzava di riportare la mente agli accadimenti più recenti, mentre veniva continuamente tartassata dalla memoria dell’ultima lettera della madre.

_Sotto pressione... Caramell è sospettoso... Il lavoro è a rischio... Tu non preoccuparti._

Non preoccuparti.

Come se fosse facile, aveva pensato Marietta, stracciando il foglio di pergamena in un impeto di rabbia.

Quando si era calmata, l’aveva degnata di una risposta fredda, secca e assolutamente menzognera. Le aveva detto di non essere preoccupata, che lei faceva del suo meglio per non irritare la Umbridge, e che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.

Aveva tradito la sua fiducia, e lo sapeva. La madre aveva passato tutte le vacanze di Natale lanciandole messaggi assai poco velati, in merito a quanto fosse fondamentale per lei avere buoni rapporti con quella vecchia megera.

E lei si era ritrovata davanti ad un bivio.

Aveva dato la sua parola a Cho, e a tutti gli altri dell’ES, ma al Ministero continuavano a cadere teste, e si era preoccupata che la prossima potesse essere quella della madre.

Così aveva parlato.

Aveva confessato tutto, in lacrime, certa che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio e che il senso di colpa sarebbe stato soppresso dalla sensazione di aver fatto la cosa giusta, di aver agito per la sua famiglia, per avere un po’ della tanto anelata tranquillità.

Poi quell’uomo con la voce profonda e l’aria gentile le si era avvicinato. Ed era stato il nulla. L’ultima cosa che riusciva a ricordare era di essersi ritrovata nell’ufficio del Preside, con le lacrime che le solcavano il viso orribilmente sfigurato.

Se chiudeva gli occhi, riusciva ancora a scorgere lo sguardo malevolo di Potter, quello inviperito della professoressa McGranitt e quello deluso degli altri.

Non poteva dirsi fiera di se stessa. Ma aveva sentito il desiderio di fare qualcosa per aiutare la madre, per garantirle la sicurezza, prima di capire che non si sarebbe dovuta intromettere in cose più grandi di lei.

Soprattutto quando non era in grado di prevederne le conseguenze.

E il risultato aveva distrutto pian piano tutto ciò di buono che aveva creduto di fare.

L’avrebbero odiata i suoi compagni dell’ES, l’avrebbero odiata tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts, ritenendola responsabile della nomina della Umbridge come preside. E del resto, anche quest’ultima sarebbe risultata poco malleabile di fronte alla sua mancanza di fatti per poter accusare Potter di qualcosa.

Marietta non si era mai sentita così sola.

Non avrebbe voluto fare la spia.

Non avrebbe voluto far parte dell’ES.

Non avrebbe voluto fin troppe cose, tutte cose che l’avevano portata in quel solitario letto d’infermeria, con l’unica compagnia delle sue lacrime, della sua confusione e dei rimorsi che faticavano a venire a galla.

******

_“Assurdo!”_

_“Mai visto un comportamento del genere”_

_“Ma come osano?”_

Il chiacchiericcio dei fantasmi era fitto. A tutti loro premeva commentare quanto era appena accaduto, e ognuno cercava di dire la sua. Quando arrivò il Frate Grasso, tutti si voltarono verso di lui, chiedendo i particolari dello scontro nell’ufficio del Preside.

Il fantasma scosse la testa, con aria grave. Raccontò loro tutto ciò che sapeva, sebbene non potesse fornire troppi dettagli. L’indignazione crebbe, mentre lui cercava di smorzare i toni di chi già parlava di protestare contro tanta ignominia.

“Ma no, ma no... sono certo che il professor Silente non vorrebbe che noi ci accanissimo contro quella donna, vorrebbe che rimanessimo tranquilli, controllando gli studenti. Di certo ne hanno bisogno, non possiamo lasciarli inermi nelle mani di quella donna!” fece notare, a parer suo abbastanza saggiamente. Sir Nicholas scosse la testa, più come segno di sconforto che di diniego.

“Non ho parole per descrivere quello che è successo. Sono stati dei vigliacchi, c’è poco altro da dire. Anche se tutto questo non sarebbe successo se non fosse stato per quella ragazzina, o mi sbaglio?” insinuò, lanciando un’occhiata alla Dama Grigia, la quale stava in disparte, ascoltando i loro discorsi senza prendervi parte.

Il Frate Grasso sospirò, e s’intromise, deciso ad evitare la lite che, ne era certo, sarebbe seguita.

“Sto andando in infermeria da quella ragazza, difatti. Penso che non sia soddisfatta del suo comportamento, no? Voglio dire... non ci accaniamo troppo su di lei, tutti possono sbagliare!” disse a Nicholas, con tono quieto e vagamente implorante, ma questi scosse la testa. A parlare tuttavia, fu il Barone Sanguinario.

“La ragazza è stata una sciocca, senza dubbio, pur se ha agito per il suo bene. Ma credi davvero che sia il caso di darle conforto?”domandò, alzando le sopracciglia in lieve segno di scherno.

“Non ho detto di volerle dare conforto” si affrettò a specificare il Frate Grasso, salvo poi andar via, prima di essere raggiunto dalle occhiate condiscendenti dei suoi compagni.

Sapevano, come sapeva lui, che non era tanto sbagliato credere che volesse consolare Marietta, nonostante non appartenesse alla sua Casa, nonostante i fatti dimostrassero quanto avesse avuto torto nel rivelare alla Umbridge le contromisure prese da Potter nei suoi confronti... lui non poteva fare a meno di fare l’avvocato del Diavolo, puntualmente, seguendo quella parte del suo carattere che gli impediva di rimanere inerme di fronte agli errori umani.

Quando giunse in infermeria e vide la ragazza, non poté fare a meno di trasalire, cosa che lei non mancò di notare. Gemendo, si rintanò sotto le coperte, coprendosi il viso alla bell’e meglio. Il Frate Grasso sbuffò lievemente, e si avvicinò al letto.

“Su, su sciocca ragazza! Ne ho viste di peggio, esci di lì!” le intimò, cercando al contempo di mantenere un tono quanto più rassicurante possibile. Dall’orlo delle lenzuola, spuntarono gli occhi lucidi di Marietta.

“Che cosa vuoi?” bofonchiò, con la voce lamentosa attutita dalle coperte.

“Sentire la tua versione dei fatti” rispose il fantasma, con una dolcezza che Marietta non si era aspettata. Lentamente, si rimise seduta sul letto, scoprendosi il volto. Questo presentava, insieme alle pustole che formavano la parola ‘spia’, un’espressione diffidente.

“E che cosa te ne importa? Tu sei il fantasma di Tassorosso, non di Corvonero” gli disse, quasi come un’accusa, socchiudendo gli occhi. Il Frate Grasso sospirò per l’ennesima volta.

“Ragazza mia, che importa? Io voglio solo aiutarti, quindi non credere che...”  
“Io non ho bisogno di nessun aiuto!” protestò lei, interrompendolo. Incrociò le braccia al petto, e si appoggiò violentemente contro la testiera del letto, mordendosi un labbro “Io non ho fatto niente di sbagliato... credo” aggiunse poi, con il tono meno fermo. Il fantasma le sorrise, condiscendente. 

Aveva visto Kingsley Shacklebolt modificare la memoria della ragazza, ma non aveva intenzione di dirglielo. Che avesse sbagliato o meno, che si sentisse in colpa o fosse convinta di aver fatto la cosa giusta, di certo lui non aveva la minima intenzione di interferire.

Tuttavia, si disse, non poteva non aver bisogno di un orecchio amico, checché ne pensasse lei.

“Va bene. Non hai bisogno d’aiuto” incrociò le mani dietro la schiena e si mise rasente il muro “Non ti costringerò di certo a parlare, se non vuoi. Rimarrò qui, solo nel caso in cui ti dovesse servire qualcosa” le comunicò, ostentando una finta indifferenza, mentre Marietta socchiudeva gli occhi e lo fissava.

Rimasero entrambi immobili a lungo, probabilmente aspettando entrambi che fosse l’altro a parlare.

“Hai visto qualcuno dei miei compagni di Casa nei corridoi?” bofonchiò alla fine lei, come se l’informazione in realtà non le interessasse.

“Sì, ho visto qualcuno” confermò il fantasma, con la medesima aria indifferente. Marietta non riuscì a trattenersi, e sbottò.

“Scommetto che parlavano di me, giusto? Scommetto che stanno tutti dicendo che è colpa mia se Silente se ne è andato!” disse, con tono vagamente stridulo. Il Frate Grasso alzò le sopracciglia, vagamente divertito.

“Veramente ho visto la signorina Chang che parlava con dei tuoi compagni di Casa, e ti stava difendendo, a quanto mi è parso di capire” la contraddisse, lasciandola a bocca aperta. Passò ancora qualche secondo prima che si decidesse a ribattere.

“Io... io ho fatto la spia” mormorò, indicandosi il volto con aria disgustata. Il fantasma sospirò.

“Oh ragazza mia! Non sei di certo la prima a fare un errore, sai? Hai fatto la spia con la professoressa Umbridge, l’hai fatto perché eri sotto pressione e perché pensavi che fosse la cosa giusta. Non pensare che la tua amica non sappia tutto questo. Certo, gli altri probabilmente non ne sono al corrente, né ti giustificheranno per questo. Ma credi davvero che importi qualcosa? Domani, dopodomani, fra tre giorni o fra una settimana, accadrà qualcos’altro che attirerà la loro attenzione, e pian piano si dimenticheranno di te. Quelle pustole spariranno e solo tu ti ricorderai di quest’errore, non credi?” le disse, con quel tono fermo e deciso che raramente utilizzava. Si sentiva stranamente convinto di quanto le stava dicendo, pensava sinceramente che lo sbaglio della ragazza sarebbe stato dimenticato, che non fosse la fine del mondo.

La vide rivolgergli un sorriso stiracchiato, e scosse la testa.

Era giovane, e avrebbe voluto spiegarle quanto la memoria umana fosse effettivamente effimera. Lui abitava le mura di Hogwarts da tempo ormai immemore, e aveva perso il conto di tutto quello che era accaduto, di tutti quegli avvenimenti che agli occhi di quei ragazzi apparivano vere e proprie tragedie, ma che erano destinati a scoppiare come bolle di sapone al primo colpo di vento, al primo cambio di rotta.

Si allontanò lentamente dal letto della ragazza, dirigendosi verso la porta dell’infermeria senza aggiungere una parola. Stava per sparire, quando una voce alle sue spalle lo fermò improvvisamente.

“Grazie.” non aveva gridato, era solo il bisbiglio di chi non credeva che nulla la potesse consolare, e invece aveva scoperto di non essere del tutto da sola.

Il fantasma annuì impercettibilmente, prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Era vero, l’aveva consolata proprio come il Barone aveva predetto.

Ma questo, lo faceva sentire bene come nessuno dei suoi colleghi avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.

Mentre si dirigeva verso il dormitorio di Tassorosso, sentì delle urla provenire dal corridoio, e sorrise. Stava già succedendo qualcosa, qualcuno stava scrivendo nuove pagine della vita di quel luogo, in cui nulla rimaneva mai fermo, statico.

Tutto diveniva storia nel momento esatto in cui accadeva, e quelle giovani menti che non comprendevano fino in fondo il significato del tempo e delle azioni, se ne sarebbero accorte presto.

Lui era un fantasma, e li consolava proprio perché, da fantasma, invece conosceva alla perfezione il significato del tempo che passava.

Sorrise.

Nel suo piccolo, erano cose che lo facevano sentire importante.


End file.
